First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
Numerous log entries were made on the first officer's log for the . They were recorded by Commander William T. Riker while serving as First officer. Entries 2364 Mission to Ligon II * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. Picard, faced with a critical need for a vaccine produced on this planet has permitted Lieutenant Natasha Yar to engage in a fight to the death. I have yet to understand his reasoning or his plan." ( ) Mission to Parliament * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. After meeting with the senior officers, Dr. Crusher and I have decided to approach the captain regarding his recent behavior." ( ) * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. On the orders of Captain Picard we have returned to the vicinity of the energy pattern cloud. I am personally convinced that something from this cloud now shares the captain's mind. But there seems to be nothing we can do – at least within regulations." * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. More than an hour has passed since the captain beamed out, energy only. Every effort has been made to determine his whereabouts." Mission to Torona IV ( ) * "First Officer's Log, stardate 41997.7. We are about to make a brief but necessary contact with the Jarada a reclusive, insect-like race known for its idiosyncratic attitude toward protocol. The Jarada demand a precise greeting in this case from Captain Picard. Their language is most unusual. The slightest mispronunciation is regarded as an insult." ( ) Mission to Omicron Theta *"First Officer's Log, stardate 41242.42. We have found Data's home to be a completely dead world down to lifeless vegetation. No insects – not even soil bacteria. What is it that could kill everything on an entire planet?" ( ) Mission to Velara III * "First Officer's Log, stardate 41464.3. What began as a routine visit to a terraforming site has turned out something far more serious. Arthur Malencon, the hydraulics engineer, has been critically injured by a laser drill which appears to have malfunctioned." ( ) Mission to Pacifica *"First Officer's Log, stardate 41775.5 We are ''en route to the ocean world of Pacifica. While our mission is scientific in nature, we look forward to the warm, blue waters and fine beaches that make Pacifica a jewel of the galaxy." ( ) Mission to the Romulan-Federation Neutral Zone *"''First Officer's Log, stardate 41986.0. We are awaiting the return of Captain Picard who was summoned to Starbase 718. Meanwhile, our sensors have been monitoring an ancient capsule floating in our vicinity, which appears to be from Earth." ( ) 2365 Mission to Solais V * "First Officer's Log, stardate 42479.3. We leave the Solais system confident that Riva will help the Solari achieve a lasting peace." ( ) Officer Exchange Program * "First Officer's Log. I have been aboard the [[IKS Pagh|''Pagh]] a short time but long enough to be impressed with the abilities and single-mindedness of the Klingons." ( ) First contact with Borg * "''First Officer's Log, stardate 42761.3. We have not been able to determine why or how Captain Picard left the ''Enterprise. We can't even be certain he is in the missing shuttle although that is the assumption on which we are proceeding. For the last six hours, we've been searching without success." ( ) 2366 Mission to Mintaka III * "''First Officer's Log, stardate 43174.2. Counselor Troi and I are beaming down to Mintaka III to locate Dr. and to determine the extent of the cultural contamination. Dr. Crusher has temporarily altered our features and skin color. She's also implanted subcutaneous communicators so that any transmissions we receive will be inaudible to the Mintakans." ( ) Diversion to Lonka Cluster * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. Although we're still eighteen hours from the Lonka Pulsar, the captain has ordered us to slow to one-half impulse. He has offered no explanation." ( ) Mission to Angosia III * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. We are continuing to repair the damage to the ship's sensors following the escape of the Angosian prisoner. He is still at large." ( ) Mission to Gemaris V * "First Officer's log, stardate 43745.2. We have departed Gemaris V where, for the past two weeks, Captain Picard has been serving as mediator in a trade dispute between the Gemarians and their nearest neighbor, the Dachlyds." ( ) Legaran Conference * "First Officer's Log, stardate 43920.7. Ambassador Sarek has successfully concluded the negotiations with the Legarans. The has arrived and will transport the ambassador and his party back to ." ( ) Borg invasion * "First Officer's Log, stardate 43998.5. Our pursuit of the Borg continues on a course that will take us to the very core of the Federation. The devastation they could bring is beyond imagination." ( ) 2367 Following the attempted re-capture of Jean-Luc Picard from the Borg, the following log entry was recorded by Commander Riker. Following this entry, Riker temporarily recorded his logs in the captain's log. ( ) * "First Officer's Log, stardate 44001.4. The Borg ship has resumed its course toward Earth. We are unable to pursue pending repairs to the ''Enterprise." Diversion from Pentarus V * "''First Officer's Log, stardate 44307.6. Radiation levels on the ''Enterprise continue to rise. The ventilation system has started pumping hyronalin into our air supply to counteract the effects." * "''First Officer's Log, supplemental. Mr. La Forge has diverted power from auxiliary fusion generators in an attempt to stabilize the tractor beam. This is the only hope of increasing our towing speed so we can clear the asteroid belt before radiation levels become fatal." * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise is returning to the last known location of the missing shuttlecraft." ( ) 2368 The Tamarian incident. * "''First Officer's Log, supplemental. I am sending a shuttlecraft to find Captain Picard, gambling that the Tamarians will sit tight rather than risk an exchange of phaser fire." * "First Officer's Log, stardate 45048.8. Our attempt to transport Captain Picard back to the ship has failed. My options are narrowing and my patience is all but gone." * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. Despite the risk of war, I have no choice but to break the stalemate." ( ) Mission to Surplus Depot Z15. ( ) * "First Officer's Log, stardate 45240.6. The ''Enterprise is nearing Qualor II, home of a Federation surplus depot operated by the Zakdorn. We hope to find out how the salvaged deflector array ended up in the hands of the Ferengi." Visiting the surface of Qualor II. ( ) * "''First Officer's Log, Stardate 45245.8. The ''Enterprise remains at Qualor II as we continue to investigate the theft of a surplus Vulcan ship. The trail has led us to the former wife of a deceased smuggler." The Ux-Mal criminals incident. ( ) * "''First officer's log, supplemental. The electromagnetic interference on the surface has been judged too dangerous for anyone to transport down. So we've taken a shuttle to investigate." * "First officer's log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise has moved into a synchronous orbit near the southern polar region. We await further instructions from Ten Forward." 2369 Mission to the Ligos system. ( ) * "''First Officer's Log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise has reached the Ligos system. We have begun to search for the missing Federation science team. Doctor Beverly Crusher reports no progress on a cure for the members of the shuttle crew." Rendezvous at the Cardassian border. ( ) * "''First Officer's Log, supplemental. We have rendezvoused with the Cardassian ship ''Reklar to begin diplomatic talks designed to ease tensions along the border." Return to the ''Enterprise-D from the Lyshan system. ( ) * "First Officer's Log, supplemental. I have returned from the rendezvous point in the Lyshan system with Doctor Crusher and Lieutenant Worf. Captain Picard's fate is still unknown." 2370 Search for the Duras sisters. ( ) * "First Officer's Log, stardate 47779.4. We've entered the Ufandi system, where we believe the Duras sisters might have come to sell the ore they mined on Kalla III." cs:Deník prvního důstojníka - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Category:Positional logs